A perfect Morning
by TheCoffeeWriter
Summary: An little insight in a Blood Elf's life.


Disclaimer: The universe of WoW belongs to Blizzard. The Blood Elf character belongs to my friend :)

Note: My best friend requested me to do a story of her Blood Elf character and sended me a screenshot, which the story is baced upon plus she told me a bit of the Blood Elves nature, so if it's a bit wrong, please forgive me. I thought it was really funny to make it and it didn't even took more than 2 hours or so. The only thing I have changed is the Blood Elf's name. On with the story shall we?

A perfect morning

The sun shone mildly through the leaf curtains of the forest and bathed everything in light green and golden patterns. Remembrance of the night was still visible in the shape of dew drops. Different sounds indicated that the blood elves in the city were about wake up and do their daily tasks. A pleasurable smell spread between the beautiful houses decorated with ivy and ferns as bushes.

Small booted-feet walked down the gravel path on their way to the fountain, which was placed on the outskirts of the city. The possessor of the feet was a pretty young Blood Elf with blond long hair, which was sat in an elegant hairdo, the longest falling over one ivory smooth shoulder. Her full green eyes had a determent glimpse to them.

She was dressed in practical clothes, as it was easier to move around than if you had a dress on. Even though it was in fact what she should do if you looked on her profession.

"Good day to you, Sir" She greeted kindly as she passed one of the city guards. He nodded in return and went back to his work.

Däelienna continued and soon she stood by crystal shining water. She sat down on the edge looking at her surroundings; weeping willows grew not far from the fountain and its long branches touched the water, making rings on the surface, when a silent wind now and then caught them. She began afterwards lacing up her boots.

Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered to go out here where there wasn't a chance to gain any power. Däelienna heard often words like: "You're no better than Undeads" and other things similar to these. But she couldn't help it. It was her nature – every single Blood Elf was under that bound. But her breed could console themselves with their extraordinary beauty and that they didn't smell of fish and cloaks.

She rose to her feet for better getting off her clothes. Shortly after, she jumped over the edge – landing in the water, which reached her thighs. If anyone crossed this path, they would probably give her all the power they possessed; she was only wearing her undergarments, which consisted of a bikini top as red as her lips and panties in the same colour. The lone variation was a blue belt around her slim waist.

The elf girl paced towards the centre of the fountain. It was nearly like a waterfall, concerning both speed and force.

She trod under the falling stream, feeling a drizzle around her like an invisible caress. Däelienna closed her eyes and began to dance – a wonderful but erotic dance that only the female population of the breed danced. 'There's no better start on a stressing day with gaining power and of course doing my stupid stuff,' she thought while she made a simple swing with her left arm.

Suddenly she felt that she was being watched. She opened her green eyes and saw before her a young man – He appeared to be just about her own age. She kept on dancing, but looked directly at him. He had shoulder long hair pulled back into a short ponytail and it had the most special hair colour, she had ever imagined. It was in the dark shade of a midnight blue like the night sky with stars stroked upon it. His eyes were common which told her that he was a human. They were light blue. 'How did he manage do get into these parts of the forest?' she wondered, but didn't spoke a word of it. She observed him repeatedly and noted he was a warrior by his reflecting armour. 'And furthermore, what does a human warrior do here.'

The silence was still way too overwhelming, so she decided to take this to a higher dimension; the communication.

"Good day to you human. What brings you to our city?" she spoke with her singing and whispering dialect, which was characteristic for her kind – all elves to be correctly. It contained a politely but slightly distant tone that probably should tell him by now that he wasn't welcome.

He nodded in the direction of west. "It's not like I'm here to spy on you, lady Blood elf or your kind. I'm currently on a quest and happened to pass this forest. I will leave you right away."

"You can't be full human. Your hair," she pointed towards his dark blue mane as she walked back to her clothes, which happened to be next to him - that made him stop. He shrugged, while taking a seat on the edge on the fountain. The explanation to ask him and make him stay was partially because she was curious about having another breed near her, but mostly it was because she sensed some power and money. Maybe there was a way to 'borrow' it from him.

'This shall prove to be fun!' she thought and hid her sly smile behind the soft cotton material she was pulling over her head. 'It's a perfect morning at a perfect spot. Indeed it is.'


End file.
